Inuyasha A moment to change
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: just a short little thing in InuYasha's point of View. after a recent encounter with Naraku Inuyasha questions everything between him and KAgome and has a dream that really shakes him up. months after the dreams start He and Kagome share a moment that leads to them sleeping together. not much ik its not much but there is a similar scene in my new inuyasha fanfic so i stopped there.


I woke with a start from a dream, one I would rather not have with her below me with the others there. Unfortunately I couldn't help it; they invaded my sleep every time I drifted off. I yawned, shook my head and rubbed my eyes before looking down at my friends below. I sighed and leaned back against the tree I had put myself in. It had been a month since our last encounter with Naraku and it left me with thoughts and questions of what was to come. The dreams didn't help any; in fact they only made things worse. I grew more agitated with each day, which only led to Kagome and I fighting even more than usual. I hated to argue with her, especially when we'd both walk away even more agitated than we were when we started. I know that Kagome was only worried, since my lack of sleep was starting to show. Yet I still refused to tell her why no matter how much she wanted me to.

The recent dream, the one tonight, was different, I could feel my heart pounding and the odd fluttery feeling your heart gets when you're afraid. I looked down at Kagome, for a second time, she looked so peaceful laying there curled up in that sleeping bag of hers with Shippo cuddled in her arms. I found myself glaring at the fox, yeah I was jealous, not that I needed to be. The fox saw her as a mother so there wasn't a reason for me to be so jealous of Shippo; but I was.

She mumbled in her sleep like she always did. I found it amusing at the things she said when they were understandable. There were times where I would listen to her at night and sometimes wonder what it is she's dreaming about. Tonight was no different, especially when she spoke my name. She did it often, which was how her sleep talk caught my attention. Sometimes she'd sound annoyed, but then there were others where she'd smile and sigh. Only a few times did she ever say Sit, which would result in waking everyone up including me.

I sat listening as she continued to mumble and couldn't shake the dream away. It made me worry, made me angry, but most of all it made me scared. The dream was always different but also the same and at times it would even pick up where the dream from the night before ended. Every single time, they were vivid, like they weren't dreams.

I looked down at here and jumped down, my mind racing, I hadn't intended to get down but I did. I knelt down to look closer at her face and couldn't help but smirk. The last time I had done this she woke and slapped me, which was before Kikyo came back. Kikyo, even then I could see her in Kagome and got confused. It was really hard to hate her, but now, now that we've come this far I can still see Kikyo, but most of what I see is Kagome. Thoughts raced in my head mostly of the events in my dreams and I couldn't help but grit my teeth and let out a light growl. I stood up and walked away, angry for reasons I couldn't grasp. I walked to a tree nearby, yet far enough away as to not wake them and lashed out. I clawed it until the gauges were too deep and my finger tips began to bleed.

Panting and gritting my teeth I let my hands fall to my sides. That was when I heard her voice, sweet and tired with a hint of concern. I jumped lightly and sighed. She should be sleeping, I thought and I turned around. She looked even more tired than she sounded and just as worried. I followed he gaze to the tree behind me and then looked at my hand. I lifted it and balled my hand in a fist.

She walked to me, silent at first, and then as she reached down to grab my hand she spoke softly, "Are you alright?" she said and unballed my hand to look at my fingers. "And don't say you are. I can tell when you're not."

I sighed and pulled my hand away. "It's not easy to tell." I turned around so my back was to her.

"Inuyasha, you can tell me." I heard her say and felt her arms around me. "You haven't been sleeping, something's wrong and I want to know."

I sighed and put a hand on hers, "I've just been having bad dreams. Dreams I would rather not have." I turned around and looked at her. "No matter how they start, they always end up with you and the others dead. Even if I get to you in time, somehow it happens."

"Is it what Naraku said?"

"Yeah I think so, I don't know." I sighed and shrugged.

"Well I know for a fact that it's just a dream." she put her hands on her hips, "I know you well enough to know that you'd save me. And the others." she yawned and shushed me; "I know that you'll protect me no matter what."

I said nothing and did something I, again, hadn't intended on doing. I silently walked to her and hugged her tightly. Yes I was afraid, something I'm not use to feeling, but I was afraid that i would loose her. I heard her speak my name in the form of a question, but still didn't say a word as I buried my face into her neck. I didn't want to speak, i didn't want her to hear the fear in my voice, I didn't want her to see me so scared.

"Inuyasha, you are squishing me." I heard her say as she patted my arm. When i loosed my grip she push off me just enough to look me. Before she could react or say anything else I kissed her. Hard.

I heard her make a noise and felt her tense, before relaxing into the kiss. The kiss was indescribable, sure we had kissed before, but I didn't remember how it felt. This time I took in everything, the feeling of her soft lips against mine, the taste and even the feeling inside it gave me. When I pulled away from her, her lips were a bit puffy and the lack of breathing left use panting lightly. She looked confused, but her cheeks were flushed and all she could do was blink. If the situation was different, I would have laughed but I wasn't in the mood to. So I cupped her cheek and in a low whisper I spoke, "I do not want to loose you."

It took a few seconds for her to register what I had said and when she did, her eyes softened and she set her one free hand onto mine and nuzzled into it. "You wont."

My jaw locked and my breath got ragged, "How do you know that? How do you know that I wont loose you after we defeat Naraku? There's a high chance I wont see you again. Since our last encounter with Naraku, I cant stop thinking about what will happen."

"don't you think I know that?" she said a little louder than she wanted. We both glanced at the others. "I think about it everyday and I have been since I first realized how much I loved you. Everyday since, it's been on my mind. No mater what I do and it only gets worse when I go home." She paused to catch her breath, her voice breaking. "When I'm alone I sit there and think what if the well doesn't let me go back? What if Inuyasha can't come here to bring me back. What if I'll never see him again? I've even thought that maybe all of this is just a dream a-and I'll wake up one day and none of this ever happened." She paused and rubbed her face. I couldn't say anything, she sniffled and shook her head, "After that thought crosses my mind, I can't even imagine a life without knowing you, or the others."

Kagome rubbed her eyes as tears feel down her cheeks, her lips quivered and she shrugged. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't find words to respond with. My heart sank as she looked up at me, her eyes glassed over. She whispered, "say something, please."

I searched her face, trying to find the words to say, but nothing came. All I could think to do was kiss her again, this time softer and more gentle than the first time until I bit her lower lip. I pulled back as she squeaked out an annoyed 'hey', "I am not a dream." She gave me an angry look as she grabbed her lip and pulled it so she can look at.

When she couldn't she ran her tongue over the spot, "tha'urt."

I laughed and kissed her again, "I'm sorry." She glared at me after we parted and I could tell she was trying to keep her pouting face. "I didn't bit that hard, it ain't bleeding."

"still hurt." Kagome said giving me a pouty face. I couldn't help rolling my eyes and laughing at her. She smiled back this time, shook her head, and hugged me.

As I held her, my thoughts returning to what she had said. This time registering what she said made my face heat up and I was thankful she couldn't see it. I smirked knowing that what I was about to ask would make her blush, "So, how long?"

"mhm? How long what?" she sounded tired and confused so it took a few minutes to figure out what I was talking about. I felt her tense and smiled, " I'm not sure exactly but probably since before Kikyo came back. Thought it wasn't until after Koga kidnapped me. In fact it was my friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi who figured it out before me."

"that long ago?" I wasn't too surprised, but then she looked up at me and leaned up to kiss me. I was a little shocked but hey, I've already kissed her several times at this point. So I deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to me. Yeah, I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't get the words out. And if my actions don't show her how I feel then I'll tell her somehow.

Kagome yawned after we parted and rubbed her eyes, but she didn't return to her sleeping bag. So we sat down where we had been standing, I leaned back against the tree I slashed and let her lean on me.

It felt nice to be able to sit here with her in my arms, it always did. It always felt right, everything did when Kagome was here. When she was gone I was lost and I couldn't stay here for very long. My the next day I was over there with Kagome and her family. I looked down at her from the corner of my eye, she was still barely awake. I shook my head and told her to sleep, but she moved and told me she didn't want to. I rolled my eyes, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know." That was all she said as she repositioned herself. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face, since unlike the other times she's leaned on me she wasn't actually sitting on my lap.

"heh Stupid." I chuckle. This caused her to wake a bit more and move back to look at me. Instead of letting her chew me out I leaned forward and kissed her again.

This time neither of us parted and the kiss get deeper and much more heated. Kagome, in midst kiss, moved her body so she was sitting facing me. Instinctively my hands moved to her waist, pressing our bodies together. God, the feeling it gave me was intense and it only grew as our innocent kiss turned into a very heated make out session.

When we had part we were so out of breath we didn't stayed as we were for what felt like hours. It didn't take long for use to resume, this time I lifted her up from our spot on the ground and wrapped her legs around me as I pressed her against the tree. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. It only added to my arousal and she knew it. She sighed, and oh it sounded so amazing, as I moved my lips from hers and kissed her neck.

Kagome moved her neck, allowing me better access and her breath quickened, as did mine. One moment I was kissing her neck and the next I bit it. She let out a yelp and asked me what the hell that was for. And then she covered her mouth. "you bit me." she said through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, how the hell am I supposed to know I'd bit? Not like I've done this before." I grumbled back through my teeth.

Kagome gave me a surprised look, "really?"

"oh don't look so surprised. Really."

"Well I just figured that since your 200, that at some point, you know" Kagome stammered a bit and blushed.

"heh, no. You and Kikyo are the only two I've been with. Though I guess Kikyo and I didn't last very long." I shrugged and kissed her again as she made a face. I knew she didn't care for talk about Kikyo, so I took her hands in mine and kissed them. "You're the only one who makes me feel like this."

The statement made her blush and she gave me a shy smile. "do you, do you mean that, Inuyasha?" I smirked and nodded before kissing her again.

"course I do." I felt her move and looked at her. I knew by her body that she had doubts, "Hey, look at me. Yes I still have feeling for Kikyo and I always will; but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You mean the world to me, you know I'd do anything for you even die if it meant you were safe. Like i said, you are the only one who makes me feel like this, the only one who knows me for me and the one who sees me for being something other than a half-demon. You believe in me when no one else does. You've stayed by me through everything even when I've pissed you off." I paused to sigh, Kagome looked cute the way she was watching me, it made me smile. "You could have left at any point but you didn't, you're the one who has changed me. Made me be able to trust someone and I love you for all you have done."

"Ssoo, you'll do anything for me?" She asked as a sly smile crossed her face. I gave her a questioning look and examined her face for a few minutes, then a smirk of my own spread across my face. I nodded and repeated that I would do anything she asked.

Nothing else was said from either of us, as Kagome pulled me to her and kissed me almost as hard as I had. I wrapped my arms around her, deepening the kiss and what we had ended minutes ago, started back up even more fiery.

The rest of the night was all mostly a blur, because when i woke i couldn't remember what happened. I yawned and got confused as to why my arm was heavy and what was next to me. It made me wake up fully and then i realized it was Kagome and smiled as i remembered what had happened.

At some point we had moved a little more ways away from the other, though, they were still visible. I remembered carrying her in my arms, eager to lay her down.

I removed my fire rat robe, laying down in front of us and removing my yukata before grabbing her and falling down as gently as I could. I cushioned it of course. Kagome had lain beside me and we laid there kissing for a few seconds before she moved to straddle me. And oh gods did it feel good. After a few movements on her part I had flipped us over, so she was under me. I asked her if this was what she wanted. She stared at me with something in her eyes that, at the time, I couldn't place; but it made me lean down and kiss her.

From there I moved my hands under her shirt as she untied the front. She leaned up briefly to remove it and quickly covered herself. I had to roll my eyes and I told her she didn't have to hide and that it wasn't like I hadn't seen her before. She blushed and told me that those times were different.

I didn't argue and she loosened up and uncovered herself. I did my best not to stare, but I hadn't noticed how much she had grown since we met. I smirked at myself thinking that she chose me and not that scrawny wolf.

Kagome let out a small squeak as I untied my obi to remove my pants, it was cute how shy she was. I told her she could look but she shook her head. I laughed and she let my hands wander down her waist. Unclasping her skirt, I slipped it off and positioned myself.

By this point things went without much hesitation, but then I realized how scared I was. I didn't want to hurt her and I knew it would, I mean I'm not small. Kagome found that out before I got into position. She let out an 'Oh my god' and squealed. I looked at and then down at myself, smirked and told her we didn't have to. She shook her head and told me it was ok and that she really wanted this. I nodded and assured her that I would go slow and I did.

It didn't take long for her to adjust to my size and it surprised me at how quickly she did. It felt amazing, being inside her like that, and as odd as it sounds it felt like we fitted together. We also tried to be quiet but, heh, that didn't work to well. We managed for about 10 minutes, but that's it.

Now in the morning light, I could see her face and our positions. Our legs were intertwined, Kagome was snuggled up to me, almost buried. I smiled and laid back down, closing my eyes to just enjoy the company I had. I then heard Sango snap at Miroku to leave us alone and then him complain that its already morning. Shippo then asked where we were, and I could tell in Miroku and Sango's voices that they didn't have a good answer.

The kid was smart than he looked, but he was still a kid and barely understood any of it or so he said. I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on. I turned my attention back to the girl in my arms and shook her lightly to wake up. She moaned and mumbled, the only thing I made out was no mom, the rest was just jumbled.

"Kagome, its morning." I said softly and stroked her face. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before smiling. "Morning."

"Hi." She said and moved onto her stomach, after untangling our legs, and gave me a sweet kiss. She then sat up and stretched, a moan escaping her mouth.

I just laid there silently as i watched her as she reached over to grab her clothes. I sat up as she took off my Robe of the Fire Rat and essentially blocked her as she got dressed. There was no way anyone, but me, was gonna see her. She slipped her bra on and sat there for a minute as he fixed her shirt. She looked over at me smiled back at me before slipping on her clothes.

When Kagome was done we stood up and shared a few kisses before returning to the others. They didnt say a word, but their smiles told me they knew. Neither of us cared and we packed up and left.


End file.
